


Leash

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Petplay, Puppy Play, References to Bestiality, References to Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is shown around as John’s good little dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Leash  
> Fandom: Sherlock (BBC)  
> Author: lorelei_lee1968 (Lorelei Lee)  
> Pairing: Sherlock/John  
> Rating: Explicit, NC-17, NSFW  
> Summary: Sherlock is shown around as John’s good little dog.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, and am making no profit from their use  
> Notes: Don’t ask where this came from. I haven’t the foggiest idea. It was there all of a sudden.
> 
> Un-betaed and not brit-picked. (If you find any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.)

**_ Leash _ **

 

 

Sherlock was on all fours, kneeling on a thick, soft carpet. The leash, which was attached to the collar around his neck, has been tied around one leg of the chair in which John was sitting.

While John was making idle chit-chat with the group of women sitting around the table, Sherlock’s cheeks were burning with the humiliation. His cock, although, had a mind of his own. Since the beginning of tea-time he has been hard and pulsing and needy.

With much laughter and snide comments they had put a saucer under his leaking cock to catch the constant dripping of his pre-come and thus preventing the carpet from getting soiled.

The shame was nearly too much to bear, but the gentle buzzing of the large vibrating butt-plug kept him slightly dizzy and made complaining difficult.

He gasped softly as another wave of arousal made his thighs quivering with fear and ecstasy. Fear? Yes. Fear. Because he was not the only one on a leash. Every woman was accompanied by a dog and Sherlock just knew – without being told – how the future events will play out for him.

“Well, don’t you think it’s time to start, John?” One of the women asked and a shudder ran through Sherlock’s body.

“I don’t think our _studs_ will like your bitch very much. They haven’t shown any interest in him so far,” another one complained.

“Oh, they will,” John said calmly and with an audible grin. “I came prepared.” From the sound of it he put a little object on the table. “Artificial pheromones. If I spray that on his arse, you will do good to keep your dogs in check. Otherwise they will jump and knot him in the blink of an eye.”

Fear and disgust and some kind of sick desire spread through Sherlock at John’s words. The thought of being fucked by seven different dogs made his stomach churn and his cock swell even more.

 

With a loud gasp Sherlock woke from his disturbing dream. While his eyes were darting around furiously – taking in the familiar surroundings of his own bedroom – he noticed the sticky wetness inside his pyjama trousers.

But before he could be disgusted with himself a new thought occurred to his racing mind.

Yes! Of course! The victim's dog must have eaten some of the evidence!

The next second he was out of his bed - dream forgotten - and yelling up the stairs for John to get dressed. They had a murder to catch.

 

**oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

**the End**

 

 


End file.
